Charred Strike
Rift Valley A catastrophic geological event at some point in the past tore open the planet's crust into this yawning chasm. The opposite canyon rim is so distant as to be barely visible, and lengthwise, the rift stretches beyond the limits of vision. The dark vertical surfaces of the canyon walls are interbanded with occasional streaks of rust red and silvery layers of ice. Contents: Redshift Decepticon Sensor 335 Titanium Mine and Processing Plant CHARR. A cold and lonely outpost in a desolate, dead star system. A lone outpost is nestled here, amidst the jagged cliffs and winding ravines of this craggy rift valley; The outpost is harvesting titanium from the rift valley, guarded by incredibly bored Decepticons. Redshift leans idly against a tall support strut, a small flask of Energon clutched in one hand. "Charr.. Cold, dark, and boring. The only thing good about pulling guard duty here is geting time tp catch up on my drinking." He says sourly, taking another pull of the flask. Ah, Charr. Blast Off remembers all too well how they had been shacked up here for a while when things went sour on other fronts. He's just glad he's not here for supplies, that's a different shuttle's job. He's not all that fond of being here for guard duty either, but everyone has to do their turn on the wretched rock. Being his usual distancing loner self, he's sitting on a higher cliff, passively adjusting the sighting controls on his blaster. The system might be far from the rest of civilization, might be cold and might be boring. Yet it's possibly profitable. What more reason did Swindle need to have to opt for guard duty? Sure it was a bit on the dull side, but when was dull a problem? For Swindle, the prospect of being able to obtain a bit of the resources brought up by the outpost in exchange for a few cycles of guard duty was a decent deal. Either the Decepticons really know how to handle him, or he really knows how to handle the Decepticons. Either which way works. Resting boredly against the outer wall of the facility itself, Swindle fiddles with a gadget in his hands. Probably something a bit on the explosive side, judging from the various supplies around him. WHOP WHOP WHOP It was fairly unusual to hear the sounds of a helicopter on an alien planet like Charr. However, Springer wasn't looking to win the Spy of the Year Award™ tonight. He was hoping to lead a courageous group of humans in a quick strike of this desolate outpost. The plan had already been discussed beforehand --Blaze In, Blow Up, & Get Out -- <> Pleased with his invigorating speech, the triple-changer dips down low over the battered canyon. Although his team was traveling quickly, he wanted to make sure and stay under the radar as much as possible. Picking up the Decepticon camp ahead, the Cybertronian Helicopter whirls its mounted laser cannons to life. In the next instance, a bright arrary of laser fire opens up on those guarding the outpost. *PEW* *PEW* *PEW* Exploding upwards into the sky, Springer transform into a mean green, Cybertronian Helicopter! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Helicopter strikes Redshift with his Dual Laser attack! -1 Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet is right behind Springer. <> the pilot responds via radio. <> He follows Springer down over the canyon, and, taking the Autobot's lead, opens fire with his armor's machine guns. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet misses Swindle with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Hanging back from the others, Vince is skimming the landscape with the Headhunter. He somehow managed to 'volunteer' to come in late and bomb something after the Decepticon guards have been drawn away. Listening to Springer's 'invigorating speech', he chuckles to himself and, his radio on recieve only for the moment, he says a quick prayer as he closes in quickly from behind. He's still out of weapons range, and hopefully avoiding detection so the other two can distract the Decepticons suitably, but he's only a few more seconds away. Flicking his radio on, he doesn't say anything, keeping radio silence on the off-chance that someone else is listening in on the channel. Blast Off glances up at the sound of gunfire abruptly piecing the dead quiet of Charr, though he seems to have been overlooked on his perch as the fire is aimed at the actual facility. "Prehaps this shift won't be so boring after all," he muses briefly as he gets up and takes off from the ledge. Once clear of the cliffsides he transforms, settling in at a higher altitude. Though it's not his weapons that come to bear on Springe, but a sensor sweep, followed by a packet transmission of data to Redshift. <> The Combaticon folds up, yet at the same time expands several times in side, extending wings and engines to become a space shuttle. Combat: Blast Off analyzes Springer for weaknesses Redshift can exploit. Redshift is stuck on Charr with two Combaticons. Typical... Redshift still owes Onslaught some favours after thier cycles of collaboration. "You see anything up there, Blast Off?" Redshift inquires, calling up to the loner-shuttle up on the point. If B'off is going to take the high ground, he might as well keep an eye out while he's at it. The red spacer takes another pull on his flask, and makes a face. "Ugh, Swindle, there's something wrong with this fuel you so- ACK!" Redshift's complaint is cut short as he is pelted by laser fire from afar, and a stray shot detonates his silver-plated flask. "Nap time's over, guys, we've got company!" He snaps out, leaping to his feet and them into the air in a flurry of motion, whipping out his plasma rifle in the process. A flash of distinctive green can be none other than Springer, and he's thankful his HUD is filling with data about the green wrecker's weakspots. Taking aim, he fires upon Springer with a surging blast of boiling plasma. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Redshift strikes Cybertronian Helicopter with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -2 Blast Off says, "A Wrecker and two human craft. If I cared I would be insulted they didn't feel fit to send a proper strike force." "Hmm, forgot to bring extra wiring," Swindle frowns a little, eyeing the piece of demolitions in his hands. At the sound of gunfire, he slowly glances upwards. And smirks a little, as he tucks the bomb away somewhere. "What do you know, looks like someone's sent us a parts store." He eyes the one in the lead, then the others. Two craft he doesn't recognize, but the Autobot is rather distinctive. The sound of a machine gun going off has Swindle moving quickly to duck behind one of the pilars in front of the facility, gun fire ricocheting off of the wall he was juts leaning against. Swindle peers out from behind his temporary cover, eyeing the craft that just fired at him. Though his eyes are seeing more than just the outside of the armor. Swindle activates his scanners, taking a closer look at the craft and looking for weaknesses. "... What, they're throwing human crafts at us now? Come on." Combat: Swindle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Swindle analyzes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet for weaknesses. Boomslang says, "I think they figure one Wrecker is enough." Redshift says, "I just got him pretty good. The humans will have to drag Springer home in chunks!" Blast Off says, "If Swindle doesn't confenscate them first." Swindle chuckles quietly. "We could just sell them back his parts, one part at a time." Ok, the battle's been joined. Vince can faintly hear the weapons fire, and clearly see it in the darkness of this alien world. Pushing the Headhunter to full throttle, he skims along at the lowest possible altitude for a few seconds longer, then suddenly pulls up sharply about 100 meters, and abruptly diving into a strafing run on the nearest structures, which looked quite a bit like sensors of some sort. A good way to keep the Decepticons busy later on, for another strike from the opposite direction while they repair these sensors. His exo's heavy machine guns opening up, he strafes several of the sensors before again sharply pulling up, and frowning. Another one, at a much higher altitude, apparently just watching. <> The Global Pose Tracker marks that Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet has 'skipped' its action for this round. Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet swerves around the pillar to spot Swindle. "Can't hide from me!" Jayson emits. "This 'human craft' is still enough to kick your sorry aftplate!" He distances himself from the Decepticon temporarily. From the armor's right wrist a blade extends. The Pegasus dives downward to pierce Swindle through the chest. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet strikes Swindle with its Arm Blade attack! Leading an assault like this has its share of Wrecker glory, but with that comes the possibility for heavy damage. As the Cybertronian Helicopter comes flying into battle with its guns blazing, there isn't much opportunity to avoid incoming fire. In this case, Redshift's searing plasma slaps the green aerial craft like Macauly Culkin with the aftershave in Home Alone. "AAAHHHH!!!!!" shouts Springer with a mix of pain and anger in his voice. Deciding to take the fight to the ground, the Cybertronian Helicopter falls from the sky into the form of Springer. At the very instant the Wrecker hits Charr's crispy surface, he moves forward with a solid right hand. "Time for green to meet red pal!!" Combat: Springer misses Redshift with his Green + Red Equals Good Stuff (Punch) attack! Space Shuttle considers shooting Springer in the back while he's busy engaged with Redshift. But then takes notice of the second human craft gunning the structures instead of engaging directly in combat. We can't have that, now can we? Other than giving Redshift a bit of help, this mode was more of a liability in the ravine, so he collapses back into robot mode, and fires off a shot with his blaster when the aircraft starts to pull into the air again. "That will be enough of your vandalism, you tincan encased germ." The shuttle unfolds as its size compresses down to form layers of armor, wings folding up as limbs and a head emerge, and Blast Off now stands hauntily in robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet with his Ionic Blaster Low (Laser) attack! Clusters of defenseless sensors explode under the assault from the Headhunter, setting off unfortunatly-late warning klaxons throughout the facility. Redshift watches as Springer comes in to make things up close and personal, standing his ground until the last nanosecond before ducking underneath the swinging punch. Redshift deftly moves around to place himself behind Springer, and he snaps off another blast from his plasma rifle at point-blank range. Pity that there doesn't seem to be any weak spots back here! Combat: Redshift misses Springer with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -4 Not that Swindle was trying to hide from the exo-armored human. He was just trying to buy himself a little time to plan ahead a little. So what if it backfired a little on him. Those little exo-armors are faster than he expected, and he's briefly caught off guard. But not for long. He shifts to one side as the armor comes down for him, blade extended. Just enough so that the blade doesn't pierce through his chest, but instead graze along his side. It leaves a bit of a furrow in his armor, though. "Say whatever you want, they still look like a tin can." Swindle grunts a little from the pierce of the blade in his side. He then reaches out to try and grab Jayson's armor while it's still up close. And attempts to smash it forcefully into the pillar that Swindle had ducked behind just a moment before. "I'll just have to peel it open." Combat: Swindle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Swindle strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Falling Debris (Smash) attack! <> So much for chatting while in combat. How come it always worked for Kup? Ducking under Redshift's point-blank attack, Springer feels the warmth of plasma peel off some of his green paint. "Watch it Deceptijerk!! I've got a date tonight!!" Looking over his shoulder, Springer winds up one of his potently-strong legs for a kick directly aimed at Redshift's chin. "Here, try this on for kicks pal!" Combat: Springer strikes Redshift with his Sweet Chin Music (Kick) attack! Pulling up and angling in on the shuttle, Vince grins and locks his targeting system on Blast Off as he transforms. Unfortunately, he was busy glancing at his targetting computer and completely fails to notice the incoming fire, which punches clean through a wing, causing a bit of instability in the craft, and jostling Vince around inside the Headhunter a bit more than he should have. "Oww!" That single word went out over the Headhunter's external loudspeakers, and then: "Can I call 'do-over' on that one?! Or should I just fill you with lead? I think I'll go with the second option!" And he opens up with the primary machine guns, tracers ripping through the thin atmosphere and lighting up the darkness as they streak towards their target. Combat: Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet strikes Blast Off with its Heavy Machine Gun attack! -2 Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet is smashed right into the pillar, and is afterward pelted by falling debris. Jayson himself is a little bruised, but he quickly recovers from the attack, the arm blade now retracted. "Not likely, Decepticreep!" The armor rushes forward and throws a fist at Swindle. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet misses Swindle with its Punch attack! Redshift is not one for the rough-and-tumble, in your face style of killing. He would much prefer to shoot from afar, and not bother with any of that strenuous punching and kicking and swearing. The kick knocks Redshift clear off his feet, and knocks a few teeth out for good measure as his face crumples underneath the assault. He scrabbles in the dusty soil for a second as he gets to his feet, and then he leaps into the air and away from the mean green Springer. "Swindle, Blast Off! Destroy these interlopers! Show them what it means to be a COMBATICON!" Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Redshift inspires Blast Off and Swindle with dramatic and moving words! Swindle says, "Alright, might as well show off the merchandise a bit. Blast Off, Redshift, hang back and watch the fireworks!" Redshift says, "I'm as far back as I'm gonna get. Bring on the boom, Swindle!" Blast Off is glad he did transform back when the machine gun shots pelt against his thicker robot mode armor... which isn't saying a whole lot compared to some decepticons, but still. It's still peppering the heck out of him. "I'd rather just show them what it means to be dead," he emits coldly, but the encouragement is welcome all the same. He turns up the setting on his blaster and opens fire again, shooting at a downward angle at the exo-jet and trying force the pilot to fly lower than the space warrior has to. Combat: Blast Off misses Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet with his Ionic Blaster attack! -1 Unfortunately, the pillar cracks as Swindle smashes Jayson's exo-armor into it. A few pieces of rubble come crashing down on his head as well, but only enough to possibly give him a small headache later. He releases the exo-armor quickly, and backs up a few steps just in time to avoid that fist coming at him. "You'll have to try harder than that. This oportunity to kick my skidplate is for a limited time only." Swindle pushes off of the ground a moment later, activating his anti-gravity device at the same time. He kicks right off of the ground and goes flying backwards at a rapid speed. "Oops, too late, time's up! But I have a lovely consolation gift that I can sell you for a low, low price of a lot of pain." From somewhere, Swindle produces a metal box. The box is quickly discarded, but not before Swindle removes... What looks to be a number of models. Large, crudely fashioned models of himself. Someone has a little bit of an ego. Or was simply bored. The eyes of all the toys begin glowing red as they activate. Briefly, Swindle glances towards Redshift. Then further up at Blast Off. Then flings the toys. Which launch away from him at rapid speed. Clusters of them attempt to swarm Jayson's armor and Springer. And even a few try to catch up to Vince's armor, all attempting to 'hug' their targets. Then explode marvelously. Combat: Swindle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Swindle misses Springer with A Horde of Miniature Robotic Swindle Dolls That Want to Hug You's Huge Explosion #9284 Area attack! Combat: Swindle's A Horde of Miniature Robotic Swindle Dolls That Want to Hug You is destroyed! Combat: Swindle strikes Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet with A Horde of Miniature Robotic Swindle Dolls That Want to Hug You's Huge Explosion #9284 Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Swindle strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with A Horde of Miniature Robotic Swindle Dolls That Want to Hug You's Huge Explosion #9284 Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet 's Agility. (Crippled) Blast Off starts to say something, then stops. ".... On second thought, I'm don't want to know what you were thinking when you made those." Swindle says, "What better way to show off my merchandise but to make them good looking as well?" Swindle hm. "I think I have the mixture juust right. Could use a bit of color though. People like explosions with a bit of color." Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet is swarmed and caught in an explosion. The pilot cries out in a mixture of alarm and pain as his body is cut into by shards of metal that have come loose due to the assault. "Right, that's it," he growls. "Eat this!" The machine guns activate once more, and fire. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet strikes Swindle with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Different combat styles certainly made Springer and Redshift the Odd Couple indeed. The question for the Wrecker was how to keep the Space Warrior close enough to make him uncomfortable. Content with the outpost's sensors being taken out so expertly by Vince, from here on out was just a bonus for Springer on a mission accomplished. <> A second later, Springer realizes he should have kept his mouth shut. As the triple-changer extends his arms out to send a few orders out, a pair of figurines land in each of his hands. Looking at the glowing red eyes staring at him, Springer instinctively flings the mini-Swindles into the sky. Narrowly avoiding the toy explosion, the Wrecker raises his forearms and cocks them like two rifles. "Ever heard of Gone with the Wind Decepticons?!? It goes something like this!!" With that said, Springer aims and fires off blasts of air from his exhaust ports at each of the foes. *SWWWOOMP* *SWOMMMP* *SWWOOMP* Combat: Springer strikes Blast Off with his Wind Tunnel Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blast Off's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer misses Redshift with his Wind Tunnel Area attack! -1 Combat: Springer misses Swindle with his Wind Tunnel Area attack! -1 Still gaining altitude, pointed upwards at the Decepticon, Vince grinned and did a quick barrel roll as he angled slightly away to avoid Blast Off's incoming Ionic Blaster shot. Instead of going lower, the EDC pilot pushes the Headhunter harder, still gaining altitude. He's nearing his maximum ceiling, but he's still pushing it, as he turns once more to fire on his chosen target. But before he can get a target lock again, he is pelted by something from the ground, which proceeds to shred his Headhunter, and slam him around inside the cockpit so violently that, yup, you guessed it, his head slams against the controls again, knocking him silly while bits of shrapnel pierce the exo and stick into his body! Luckily, he's at a high enough altitude that he can take a few seconds to recover from that head wound while the Headhunter spins out of control, plummeting towards the ground. Shaking his head, he manages to clear his vision enough to realize he's about to die a horrible, fiery death crashing into the ground, and his training kicks in, transforming the Headhunter and activating the turbines to keep him airborn and to re-stabilize the thing. With all the warnings going off, he decides it would be a good idea to set down and see about maybe a quick patchup on this thing, to keep it from leaking any more fuel. So he does just that, and finds a nice little niche behind a large rock with some overhanging protection and pops the canopy, glad he remembered to wear the pressure suit as he drops carefully, and bleeding, to the cold, dark ground below, in this planet's thin, probably toxic atmosphere. A quick look over the damage and Vince shudders, remembering his previous encounter with large explosions, and grumbles, hoping the extra holes in the pressure suit don't leak out all his O2, or anything that would kill him while he crimps off fuel lines and reroutes a couple of systems. Luckily, Vince is a damn good mechanic, and knows the Headhunter /very/ well, after practically rebuilding the thing after his encounter with Fusillade, and the work only takes him a few moments, then he climbs back in and fires it up again. <> Vince Larsen leaves the Exo-Jet Headhunter . Vince Larsen has arrived. Combat: Vince Larsen quickly patches up some of Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet's minor injuries. Really, Swindle should have been paying more attention to the Autobot that he was fighting than watching the marvelous explosions of his bombs. With just the right mixture, it produces several quite impressive plooms of fire, sound, light and of course, destruction. Of course, the facility is damaged a little when one of the bombs explodes a touch too close to the factory. Nothing that can't be easily repaired. Or passed off as stray fire. But being distracted by his merchandise going off results in several bullets to pierce through Swindle's armor before he takes notice of the human again. He cringes as chunks of armor start to fly off of his frame. He de-activates his anti-gravity device, sending him dropping back down to the ground quickly where it's safer. Which proves to be helpful, as the sudden exhaust from Springer wafts right past him. "Some people just have no appreciation for good merchandise," He mutters grumpily, pulling his signature gyro gun out as he falls back to the ground. It hums quietly in a rather ominous sort of fashion, electricity sparking across its barrel. He levels it on Jayson's exo-armor, and launches a beam of dark, crackling energy. That upon the possibility of striking, may cause electrical systems to cease functioning properly and force metal parts to stick together with residual magnetic energy. Combat: Swindle strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Gyro Gun attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet 's Agility. (Crippled) "GWAAH!" Quite comfortable in Charr's thin atmosphere and its lack of significant air movement because of it, Blast Off totally wasn't taking strong wind into consideration. Thus the shouting noise as he's suddenly slammed into the side of the ravine. Rocks and bits of busted armor clatter down the slope from the impact. "Always knew Autobots were full of hot air," mutters the sniper-con to no one in particular. Seperating himself from the rock face, Blast Off turns his attention back to the battlefield. And spies his previous target higher up, trying to work on his craft. Ignoring his smashed up injuries for the moment Blast Off launchs back into the air, reverts to shuttle mode and speeds up towards the Exo-Jet. That was the disadvantage of inferior piloted craft, if the operator was out of the cockpit... and the Combaticon is willing to forgo his defensive posture to try and capitalize on what he considers a weak moment. As he rockets upward his side-cannons deploy and fire off their bolts of intense energy. Be glad he can't deploy the full orbital cannons at low altitude. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. The Combaticon folds up, yet at the same time expands several times in side, extending wings and engines to become a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet with his X-Ray Cannons attack! -3 Redshift is not pleased that Springer managed to escape the explosive tyranny tinker toys, leaving more work for Redshift to do to take down the jolly green Wrecker. Redshift's cautious position keeps him safe from Springer launching the bombs /back/ at the 'cons, however, so it kinda balances out. Balance is not good. "Well, Springer, you got lucky, but MY bombs won't be so easy!" Redshift gloats, flipping up into his spaceship mode. He may not be any kind of mechanical genius or savvy black marketeer, but he can still drop a fat bomb when he has to. Swooping low, he drops a pair of chubby firebombs down on Springer, before pulling up into the vapor-thin atmosphere of the cold planetoid. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spaceship misses Springer with his Phosphorous Bombs attack! Orrr maybe they will. From Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Jayson Redfield grits his teeth to keep from crying out as the exo is struck, causing more damage to not only it, but himself as well. He curses as he finds the control panel malfuctioning and ultimately refusing to let him even move the armor away from Swindle. But he manages to strick out with another punch. Somehow. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet strikes Swindle with its Punch attack! Just an instant before he climbed back into the Headhunter, a volley of fire impacts the inert suit and almost turns Vince into a nice little grease spot on the canyon wall. But Vince has good reflexes, and manages to avoid the weapons fire, /and/ a little bit of falling debris from the surrounding rocks. And jumping back in, firing the Headhunter up, and in a good imitation of a Decepticon or flight-capable Autobot, he lifts into the air once more and immediately scans for Blast Off, and fires off a burst of more machine gun fire, letting his weapons do his talking now. Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet transforms into its Exo-Jet Headhunter Robot mode. Combat: Exo-Jet Headhunter sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Exo-Jet Headhunter misses Space Shuttle with its Medium Machine Gun attack! In his haste to blow some steam off, Springer had let his sneaky foe dart up into the night sky. That was mistake number two for those that were keeping track on the Springer-Be-Dumb meter. <> the Wrecker radios to his comrades. Leaning back, the Autobots falls into his Cybertronian Race Car mode. "Alright pal!! You can run, but you can't fly!!" With the rev of his finely-tuned engine(thanks Gears), the Wrecker turns into Super Dave Osborne with his next, deactivation-defying stunt. Blazing up the side one of a small rock formation that resembles a ramp, Springer takes aim for the Redshift's form with his front grill. "Gerrrooooonimmooo!!!!" Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car strikes Red Spaceship with his Ram attack! -2 That thing can still move its arms? Swindle's chin takes a hit when Jayson still manages to lift his exo-armor's arms and take a swing at him. It was probably more out of surprise that Swindle doesn't move any quicker. He staggers a little, but twists slightly to one side to keep his balance. "Interesting! Human construction has improved lately." Feet moving quickly, he straffs to one side. He comes up along the side of Jayson's armor. And pulls one arm back, aiming to attempt to return the favor in the form of another slug. "But that's not going to stop me from wrecking it." Combat: Swindle strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Punch attack! Direct hit! But Blast Off almost pays for it in return fire, saved only by the fact that his velocity got him far enough into the air that he has room to veer off to the side as the rounds rip through the air and make a swooping end to the pass. Satisfied in his handiwork while the craft was pilotless none the less, even if it took a large chunk of his energy reserves to execute. No point in going back on the defensive now, but he did need to conserve his remaining energy. The shuttle finishes its banking turn to realign on his target, and then collapses back into robot mode once more. "Foolish carbon based germ, your knock-off craft is no match for my superior combat prowess. I suggest you leave while your flesh is still attatched to your bones!" Nowhere near as fast in this mode, but its still enough to close the gap as he strafes at the exo-craft with low level energy shots. The shuttle unfolds as its size compresses down to form layers of armor, wings folding up as limbs and a head emerge, and Blast Off now stands hauntily in robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Exo-Jet Headhunter with his Be glad his weapons aren't ego-powered or he'd REALLY be dangerous. (Disruptor) attack! Red Spaceship can actually fly, although you wouldn't think it from the way he manages to get plowed into by a CAR. The red and black ship is bashed by the suddenly AIRBORNE car-mode of Springer, sending Redshift briefly whirling out of control. "You think I can't FLY, Wrecker? I'll show you some FLYIN'!" The ship emits, before swooping around and diving straight for Springer's chassis. Combat: Red Spaceship misses Cybertronian Race Car with his Full Speed Ahead attack! Blast Off says, "The airborne exo-craft has been severely compromised. However, my energy stores are starting to run low." Damn, missed! Vince grumbles, but he's not sticking around to get shot up any longer. Already turning for a retreat when Springer mentions it on the radio, he chuckles. <> Getting slammed into yet /again/ by incoming fire from that damned shuttle, he grumbles and doesn't even bother with a reply to the quick Decepticon, and he transforms once more, with a grinding of shredded armor and parts that don't quite want to move into position properly, and hits the afterburners. Exo-Jet Headhunter transforms into its Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet mode. Combat: Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Race Car and Red Spaceship From Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Jayson Redfield can still fight! But he knows better than to stick around while injured with a damaged exo. So once he gets the controls working again, he takes to the air and speeds off after Vince. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Race Car , Blast Off, Red Spaceship , and Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet Swindle says, "This guy's taken enough convincing to get out of here." Redshift says, "now we just have Springer to deal with! Lay enough firepower to make him turn tail!" Only by Primus' sake had the Mean Green Machine avoided Redshift's Space Ship form. If you ask Springer though, he'll just say it was his great driving that did the trick. << I'm right behind you guys!! I've got some unfinished business to attend to first>> Slamming into the ground with a violent crunch of metal meeting crusty stuff, the Cybertronian Race Car swerves behind a huge boulder. Coming out on the other side of the boulder is Springer's robotic form. "Look pal, road rage is one thing. But sky rage? You're just crazy!! Cut it out!!" Activating his lightsaber, the Autobot springs into the air aiming the crackle of electricty at Redshift's fuselage. *ZAPPPP* Blast Off says, "The humans aren't worth wasting the ammo to exstinguish. The Wrecker, on the other hand." With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer strikes Red Spaceship with his Lightsaber attack! Springer's sword is legendary for it's nigh-mystical ass-kicking properties! The lightsaber slahses through Redshift's armor, striking deep into his critical inner roboty bits. The red ship wobbles hesitantly, and then promptly comes crashing to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke. Combat: Red Spaceship misses Springer with his crash and burn (Ram) attack! Before Swindle can aim another attack at the exo-armor'd opponant, it up and pulls away. Swindle levels that gyro gun on the retreating form briefly. He snorts a quiet bit of exhaust after a moment, and un-charges the gun. "Eh, exo-suit parts are hard to sell off, anyway." He shrugs absently, his servos relaxing. A few sparks fly from one or another joint from the damage, but otherwise seem to be still in working order. Still enough for him spend a little bit of time recovering, anyway. Turning towards the other retreating vehicals, Swindle frowns a little. "So much for trying to catch up to them." At least Springer stands out a bit. Huh, the autobot is still putting up a fight. Eyes narrowing, he focuses on the big green bot. In an instant, scanning hardware begins to analyze the autobot. Trying to pick out his weaknesses, where he might have taken enough hits already where armor might be thin. His equipment collects it... Then transmits it up to Blast Off. Combat: Swindle analyzes Springer for weaknesses Blast Off can exploit. Seeing his opponent and the other exo-frame withdrawing is well enough for Blast Off, humans aren't worth the effort to completely terminate when they're no longer being a threat as far as he's concerned. There's still the Wrecker, though. And it looks like Redshift could use a bit of a helping hand. Lowering himself to a ledge of the ravine, Blast Off crouchs down on one knee as he angles his aim at the battle below. Gripping the bottom of his blaster both to support it, and extend the barrel fully into sniper weapon position. Shame he doesn't have the energy for a full power headshot... But when he gets the relay from Swindle. It makes him grin behind his mouthguard as he aims for the point his teammate's analysis points out, and fires a sheering bolt of energy. It'll make even a lower level shot get the message across if its successful -- Leave or Be Scrapped. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blast Off strikes Springer with his Laser Sniper (Laser) attack! It hadn't been as messy as Springer was looking forward to, but the rag-tag team of good guys had done their job nonetheless. Taking a bolt of energy to the back of his neck, Springer raises a cursed fist at the Decepticon before leaping into the air. "Thanks for playing guys. We'll send a post-card, I promise!!" With that, the Cybertronian Helicopter cuts into the sky, speeding away from the outpost. Exploding upwards into the sky, Springer transform into a mean green, Cybertronian Helicopter! Combat: Cybertronian Helicopter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off ejects the empty magazine out of his blaster, and stows it back in subspace. Wouldn't have the charge left to take another shot at the Autobot even if he wasn't speeding off so fast. With an indifferent shrug he hops off the ledge and floats back to the main ground with his anti-grav systems, landing next to Swindle. "Not unscathed, but the attack was repeled. It shall suffice." Turns to look to Swindle. "Good job with the explosives, despite concealing them in fancy action figures." Swindle raises one brow slightly at Springer's parting words. Playing? Just what was the wrecker up to? The swindler-bot folds his arms up over his chestplate, frowning a little. "That was kind of pointless. Total waste of funds," He says with a shrug, "But at least I managed to give those bombs their test run." He grins sidelong at Blast Off when the shuttle lands next to him. "Don't knock 'em! They made a real nice explosion. Next time I'll have to use the weapon's grade plutonium that Shockwave pased off to me. Nice shot, by the way. I'd give it a solid ten points."